Mihno, entremmeteur professionnel
by Miranda Frost
Summary: "Parle-lui ou saute lui dessus mais par pitié arrête de le dévorer du regard en essayant d'être discret, c'est pathétique." Parce que Mihno en a marre de voir ses deux amis se tourner autour comme des adolescentes, il décide de s'en mêler.


_**Mihno, entremetteur professionnel .  
**_

C'était une soirée comme une autre bloc. Le brasier était énorme et les blocards s'étaient réunis autour, discutant, se charriant. Enfin, pas tous. Le dernier arrivé était assis dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre son torse et il fixait droit devant lui. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées mais ce n'était pas réellement le cas, il pensait à quelqu'un en particulier. Cette même personne qu'il fixait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Newt. Il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il était loin d'être discret. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il trouvait les yeux noisettes du second totalement hypnotisant. Un regard noisette qui venait de se tourner vers lui. Il mit bien une minute avant de s'en apercevoir et de tourner la tête comme si de rien n'était. Une action qu'il jugea totalement débile deux secondes plus tard. Surtout quand il vit le sourire mesquin de Mihno qui s'approchait de lui. A ce moment là, son cerveau ressembalit à : "Putain. Merde. Chiotte. Pitié, non, non, noooon..." Très grosse panique, qui semblait se voir vu la façon dont souriait Mihno (cet à dire d'une manière de psychopathe). L'asiatique s'assit près de lui tout en le fixant.

-Quoi ? finis par dire Thomas à bout de nerfs.

-Tu ne trouve pas bizarre que Newt t'ai donné un surnom seulement à toi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue?

-Moi? Mais rien du tout, voyons. Et je ne t'ai pas du tout vu fixer Newt pendant dix minutes comme un stalker avec un air béat, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux puis il ajouta : tu feras gaffe t'as de la bave au coin des lèvres.

Par réflexe, Thomas porta sa main à ses lèvres et toucha le coin de celle-ci qui était totalement sèche.

-Très drôle... railla le brun avec un regard blasé.

Voyant que Mihno allait en rajouter une couche, Thomas décida de s'en éloigner. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Chuck sans voir le regard de son cher blond le suivre. Mihno eut envie de se frapper le front avec la main, ses deux amis étaient aussi désespérant l'un que l'autre, à croire qu'il faisait un concours du plus crétin. "Bon, se dit-il, puisqu'ils sont incapables de bouger leurs culs de tocards eux-mêmes, j'imagine que c'est à moi de m'y coller". Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux garçons avant de tourner les talons pour réfléchir à un plan.

* * *

Un grand silence régnait au bloc. Et pour cause, une scène assez étrange se dressait devant les blocards. On n'entendait plus que les rires plus ou moins étouffés de Mihno.

Newt qui dormait comme un bienheureux décida de se tourner dans son hamac pour être mieux mais il n'arriva à rien. En fait, il avait l'impression d'être enserrer par quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux directement et essaya de se retourner une nouvelle fois mais l'étau se resserra sur sa taille. Sa taille? Il baissa le regard et vit que deux bras l'entourait. Son cerveau fit un bug monumentale. Il n'avait aucun souvenir qu'un blocard soit venu dans son lit, ni lui qui... Mihno. Le cauchemar. Il savait très bien qui était collé à lui en ce moment même, c'était le bleu. Il se sentait vraiment con. En beau milieu de la nuit, son tocard de meilleur ami était venu lui dire que Thomas faisait des cauchemars et qu'il n'arrivait pas à bien dormir. L'esprit à demi-ensommeillé, il était aller voir Tommy et comme l'avait dit l'asiat', il ne semblait pas bien. Il avait alors décida de rester un peu avec lui en pensant retourner dans son hamac dès que le brun irait mieux. Sauf qu'il s'était endormis presque aussitôt qu'il se fut couché auprès de Tommy.

Il devint livide en voyant tous les autres hamac vide et maudit Mihno sur dix générations. Il entendit un raclement de gorge qui venait de derrière lui. Il hésita un moment à faire le mort, ne voulant pas affronter les autres blocards tout de suite. Mais que lui avait-il pris de s'occuper de Tommy?! Il essaya de s'extirper des bras du brun mais celui-ci les resserra une nouvelle fois en grognant. Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

-Tommy, DEBOUT TOCARD! hurla-t-il

-Qu...! Newt? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Qu'est-ce que j'fous là ?! Au dernière nouvelle c'est toi qui me comprime l'estomac, andouille!

Thomas l'ignora, ils scrutaient les autres hamacs.

-Ils sont où les autres?

-Derrière toi... grinça Newt entre ses dents serrés.

Le blond sentis alors un brusque mouvement qui faillit le faire basculer. Heureusement il se rattrapa, au contraire de Thomas qui s'écrasa face contre terre aux pieds des autres bocards. Newt lève la tête vers les autres, la plupart sont surpris, voir complètement choqués, d'autres ont l'air de rien comprendre et de s'en foutre et Mihno... est mort de rire. Newt se promet de le faire souffrir jusqu'à que mort s'en suive quand il sera sortit de ce merdier. Ce fut Alby qui parla le premier.

-On peut savoir ce que vous trafiquez dans le même plumards ?

Il fronçait les sourcils et semblait se poser des questions. Thomas se releva en réajustant son t-shirt. Il vit le sourire narquois de Gally et il eut immédiatement envie d'effacer cet air en le frappant mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Newt sur son épaule.

-Ce tocard chialait dans son sommeil et apparemment il a voulu me prendre comme doudou. Fin de l'histoire. Y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Il traversa la foule de blocards puis Alby gueula à tout le monde de retourner bosser. Quand Newt passa près de son meilleur ami, il lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que Mihno et Thomas parcouraient le Labyrinthe et le plus vieux voyait très bien que son acolyte était énerver. Il s'arrêta. Le bleu continua un peu avant de s'arrêter voyant que Mihno ne courait plus.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrête ? T'es fatigué ?

-Dis pas de connerie, Thomas. Je m'arrête parce qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ? demanda le brun surpris.

-Du fait que tu fais la gueule depuis qu'on est entrer dans le Labyrinthe. Ça à un rapport avec Newt ?

Thomas, qui relaçait ses chaussures, releva vivement la tête avant de détourner le regard.

-N-non qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Arrête ! Vous vous bouffez des yeux h24 mais vous êtes aveugles quand il s'agit de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

-Mais on est deux mecs !

-Non, sans déc' j'avais pas remarquer ! Sérieux mec, réfléchis, il y a que des garçons au bloc et il y a jamais eu de filles. Il y a forcément eu certaines... "aventures".

Thomas le regarda à nouveau, les yeux ronds.

-T'es sérieux ?

-J'ai l'air de rigoler ? Crois-moi, ça en a choqué plus d'un. Au moins toi, tu l'apprends normalement alors que d'autres...

-D'autres quoi ?

-Tu veux pas savoir, crois-moi. Pour en revenir à Newt : parle-lui ou saute lui dessus mais par pitié arrête de le dévorer du regard en essayant d'être discret, c'est pathétique.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Newt... tenta faiblement Thomas.

-Écoute, tocard. Je sais pas qui t'essaie de convaincre mais ça marche pas. Donc tu vas bouger ton cul ou alors je te fous au gnouf.

-Mais tu peux pas !

-Oh, tu crois ? fit l'asiat' avec un sourire carnassier.

-Et puis pourquoi tu veux tellement nous foutre ensemble ?

-Parce que j'en ai ras le cul d'entendre Newt parler de toi à longueur de journée !

Le cerveau de Thomas fit un bug monumental. Il pensait que Mihno se foutait de lui mais l'air sérieux de ce dernier lui fit bien comprendre que non, il ne rigolait vraiment pas. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Newt parlait de lui en permanence ? Il se sentit sourire comme un débile et l'air désespéré de Mihno s'accentua.

-Efface moi cet air de débile heureux.

-Mais tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

Mihno eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

-Oui ! Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ?! (Il soupira) Aveugle et en plus sourd... Bon, finis la séquence émotion, on y retourne et... Par pitié , arrête de sourire comme ça, t'as l'air encore plus con que d'hab' .

Mais les insultes de Mihno ne l'atteignait pas, en fait il avait arrêté d'écouter au moment où il lui avait confirmé qu'il avait une chance. Son ami dû le pousser pour qu'il recommence à courir. Il voyait bien que son air béat énervait Mihno mais il s'en fichait royalement parce qu'il savait qu'il avait une chance que Newt l'aime comme lui l'aimait. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il faillit se prendre un mur mais Mihno le rattrapa à temps. Quand ils arrivèrent au bloc, ils s'enfermèrent directement dans la salle des cartes et Thomas se concentra enfin pour le plus grand bonheur de Mihno.

* * *

Cependant Thomas n'eut pas une seconde pour lui entre Chuck qui lui colle aux baskets et Gally qui lui cherche des noises. Il finit par aller se coucher déçu de ne pas avoir pu parler à son blond. Un blond qui était en train de se faire engueuler par son meilleur ami.

-Mais Newt, j'en peux plus de vous ! Déjà toi qui fait que de me parler du bleu et t'aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit.

-Mihno, t'as pas fais ça quand même ?!

-Ben si.

-Mais t'es con !

-Ben non. Il était tellement content qu'il a faillit se prendre un mur.

-Il s'est pas fais mal ?

-T'as vu, tu t'inquiète pour lui !

-Ça veut rien dire, je m'inquiète aussi pour toi.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Bref, pour en revenir à ton Tommy - arrête de rougir, t'as l'air con - il a eu un air béat toute la journée, faudrait vraiment être débile pour ne pas voir qu'il veut te foutre dans son lit.

-Mihno !

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité, et puis toi aussi je te signale.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, tocard !

-Le lui dire. Bon attends je vais le chercher.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Mihno, reviens ici tout de suite !

Newt essaya vainement de le rattraper mais son ami était partit en courant, le laissant seul au milieu des bois. Il attendit un petit moment avant d'entendre des branches craquer.

-Mihno ?

-Non, c'est Thomas.

Le brun sortit des fourrés. Il semblait gêné.

-Mihno m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

"L'enfoiré !" pensa Newt.

-Ouais mais... tu dois être fatigué et en tant que coureur tu devrais te reposer. Je te dirais tout ça plus tard.

-Oh. D'accord.

Thomas eut une moue boudeuse et tourna les talons. Newt s'en voulu aussitôt de décevoir le bleu. Après tout, il voulait le rendre heureux pas l'inverse.

-Tommy ! Attends !

Le brun se retourna, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Je...

Mais les mots de Newt se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux soudain las de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait et après un énième soupir, il parcourut les mètres le séparant de Thomas, passa une main dans sa nuque et l'attira à lui. C'était étrange mais loin d'être désagréable, très loi même. Un sentiment de bien-être les envahis. Le brun passa ses mains autour de la taille de Newt, le collant à lui. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine comme s'ils se retrouvaient après des années de manque. Ils n'existaient plus rien autour d'eux. Ils ne virent donc pas Mihno les observer quelques secondes avant de partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils finirent par se séparer, les joues rougies. Ils restèrent front contre front.

-Newt...

-Tais-toi, allons nous coucher, je pense pas que Mihno soit content de voir son coureur crevé demain matin.

Thomas hocha la tête et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son "ami". Ils s'endormirent contre un arbre, épaule contre épaule. Mihno vint les recouvrir d'une couverture un peu plus tard.

* * *

Newt se sentit étrangement bien en se réveillant. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit des arbres autour de lui, il tourna la tête et vit le visage endormis de Thomas. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il passa une main hors de la couverture et la passa sur la joue de l'endormis qui grogna en remuant un peu.

-Hey, debout Tommy.

-J'ai pas envie...

-Je suis pas sur que tu ais envie que Mihno s'énerve.

Le Labyrinthe. Les Créateurs. S'enfuir. Thomas avait réussit à oublier sa condition de blocard. Il ouvrit totalement les yeux et les posa sur Newt. Il lui prit la main, ce qui surprit le blond.

-Je vais trouver une sortie, je te le promets.

-J'ai pas besoin de promesse, reviens en vie. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la ferme en silence. Thomas lâcha la main de Newt, à regret, quand il vit des blocards. Ils allèrent manger rapidement. Thomas se prépara à partir en silence, ses pensées revenant sans arrêt vers Newt. Celui-ci vint le voir lors de son départ près de la porte. Le brun déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime, tocard.

-Moi aussi, tocard. Je t'aime.

Et Thomas s'enfonça dans le Labyrinthe.

* * *

 _Heyyyy ! Oui je sais c'est du fluff en force mais ça fait pas de mal parfois !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimez et je vous dis à bientôt pour une véritable fiction Newtmas ;)_

 _Laissez une petite review (je ne mords pas) !_

 _Miranda Frost~_


End file.
